The present disclosure relates to an initialization method for an EMB (Electro-Mechanical Brake), and more particularly, to an initialization method for an EMB, which secures a gap between a master piston and a slave piston in a hydraulic EMB (hEMB), and maintains the effect of boosted hydraulic pressure in a braking section.
In general, a brake device refers to a device for decelerating or stopping a vehicle. Recently, an EMB has been developed to replace existing hydraulic brake systems. The EMB includes a smaller number of parts than the hydraulic brake systems, and can be reduced in weight. Furthermore, the EMB has excellent modularity and braking performance.
In the EMB, a hydraulic pipe and a hydraulic piping for guiding hydraulic pressure can be replaced with an electric wire Thus, the EMB can reduced the weight of the vehicle.
When the EMB is applied to both of the front and rear wheels of the vehicle, an ESC (Electronic Stability Control) function can be implemented without a separate ESC module. However, a system, which brakes the front wheels through an EMB and brakes the rear wheels through a general hydraulic pressure brake, includes an ESC module to implement the ESC function.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0065845 published on Jun. 16, 2011 and entitled “Brake System of Vehicle”.